Louisiana
by Nightengale77
Summary: After finding one of the future fighters of the cybertronians. Shes caught trying to keep Bolts safe until he grows up. I am me. Bolts is a character that is a friend of mines. I do not own transformers.


Louisiana, 2013.  
>The swamp was bubbling with gas; the black mud was murky and hid the quicksand that most people try to avoid. Trees and other plants grow in this place, I never thought of how or why it dose. The cat fish in the water jump from the water to get the flying insects hovering above. The butterflies land on the flowers to lick up the sweet nectar from the bayous honey suckles. The croc's that hide in the water that look like logs covered with moss like a blanket, hidden to its prey until it's too late. At night the frogs croak, the crickets chirp to the rhythm of which the wind blows.<br>In the city of New Orleans, the music always plays the ratta-tat-tat from the drums, the trumpet plays along to the rhythm, and the trombone lets out its long low melody. The shops open everywhere, letting the smell of food linger into the streets, of sweet gumbo. Its spices and the smell draw people in, let everyone come in and have a good time.

My names Kenz, I'm 17 years old, I wander the streets of New Orleans, Louisiana. My brown/black hair pulled back in a lazy pony tail, my green eyes, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. With a grey, ratty old sweat shirt wrapped around my waist, and a old faded back pack.

Before I knew it, life would CHANGE~

"Hey bolts, you up?" She looked back at my back pack,

It began to move and unzip, a little purple robot popped out of my bag rubbing its eyes,

"Morning momma," he rubbed his eyes with his little hands,

She smiled at him, then began walking again leaping over large cracks,

he giggled, "Step on a cwack bweak momma back,"

She laughed at his little response,

"Did you sleep good?" She walked dodging numerous people,

He nodded and climbed on her shoulders, "Mawdi Gwas?" He leaned over in front of her face then looked ahead,

"Yep, It'll be here soon," She smiled,

Little bolts held onto her head smiling,

"Lets go pass out papers," she sighed,

"Hit mean man?" bolts looked at her,

She nodded, "Yep,"

"Me no like mean man," he pouted,

"I don't either," she shrugged,

"We hit him good," he giggled,

She nodded,

The 2 walked into an old paper shop and collected $15 and set off on the paper route on an old blue bicycle. They threw papers onto door steps; bolts threw the paper at the mean man hitting him in the head.

They stopped at 3:00pm and sat "Well, lets get some food,"

He clicked and nodded,

Bolts looked around as she walked into a restaurant, "Smell good, momma." He swung his head around,

She nodded, "that's gumbo!" she then laughed,

A police officer with a strange symbol on his badge walked up to her, his hair was coal black, and sunglasses covered his eyes, his skin was pail. He looked mean.

"I need you to come with me," he grabbed her arm,

She noticed a black mustang police car that wasn't from around town.

"What for?" she asked,

"Come with me!" he reached for bolts,

She took off like a bullet out the back door,

"Bad choice," he vanished and the police car speed down the alley after them,

"Hand over the protoform, human and I'll kill you quickly!" he yelled,

"That's not exactly reassuring!" she shouted then turned into a smaller alley, "He can't reach us in here,"

Bolts was screaming and crying pressing his little head into her chest, tears soaking her shirt,

"Gotta trust me, in you go," she opened the back pack,

Bolts climbed in the back pack and zipped it quickly,

She climbed up the latter quickly,

She ran across the roof tops and jumped straight into a dumpster,

The police mustang transformed into a giant robot and began shooting random things,

"Come on out you filthy pest!" the robot growled, 

She quickly jumped out and ran at the robot, "Over my dead body!" she ran under him and into the water,

"Filthy human!" he shot at her while she ran through the water and began swimming through the mud,  
>"What's the matter! Afraid of mud?"<p>

The robot held his hand to his face, "the human harboring it will die over night, then we retrieve the sparkling," the bot growled,

She looked at the bag as it moved again, bolts head popped out again, "he gone?" she could feel him shaking,

"No, were not out of the swamp yet.." she swam further down over to a tree and pulled herself out, 

Mean while:  
>"Optimus," Lennox ran up to the prime, "We picked up another signal, coming from Louisiana,"<p>

"That mud pit? Great." Iron hide growled,

"Lets suit up and get ready to head out," Lennox ordered ,

Back in the swamp:  
>She had swum for hours; she finally found dry land she shivered because of the wind. Nothing was coming, human wise. That robot said she wouldn't survive. He was right.<p>

Bolts looked at her, he saw her shivering. "Don't worry momma, hewp comin." He hugged her,

"Won't be soon enough." Her lips quivered, "Its cold,"

Bolts jumped off her shoulders and looked around, "Make fiuh…" he picked up 2 rocks and handed them to her, "Me get wood," he ran around climbing up the tree stripping it of its bark and picking off dry moss, she watched him and bundled the wood together, the sparks from the rocks she clashed together made the sticks and moss instantly light. Bolts crawled back down and snuggled into her wet sweat shirt with her and clicked, "We be ok momma,"

She nodded slowly, "Hopefully," she held bolts close,

On the C-17 air ship:

"Were getting close, Optimus. Just 30 more minutes." Lennox looked at the prime,

"The sooner the better major Lennox," Optimus nodded,

The prime looked at the docking bay then the floor,

Back in the swamp:  
>She laid curled up on the ground next to the fire with bolts held close, the sound of the frogs and the crackle of the fire let out a smooth rhythm along with the chirping of the crickets and the gently breeze of the chilling wind. The stars above and the fireflies watch guard over them as they lay asleep. <p>

The C-17 had released the solders and 5 autobots leaving them to parachute to the ground below,

"Were close, the signal is coming from 20* north," Lennox showed the screen to the prime.

"Lets roll out." The prime walked into the swamp,

"This planet is strange," ratchet followed optimus,

They walked through the swamp and came upon a girl by a fire sleeping,

"She alive?" Lennox asked,

Epps walked forward, "Yep,"

Her sweat shirt moved and bolts stuck his head out and hissed, "Meanies stay away from my mommy!" he shouted,

"You mean the decepticons?" Optimus looked at bolts,

"Big black bot try getting me and mommy," bolts looked at him,

"Is your mommy ok?" Ratchet slowly crept forward,

"She cold, shh... She sweepin…"

"little one I don't think she's sleeping," Ratchet said, "She's sick,"

Bolts turned and shook her, "Mommy hewp comed!" He clicked,

her eyes opened, "Who did..." she didn't move,

Bolts smiled and bounced, "Wook! Wook!" he pointed,

She looked at the soldiers then closed her eyes again, "Good,"  
>Ratchet stomped on the fire then picked up the human, "We need to get her some food, water, and warmth."<p>

Optimus nodded, "Lets get out of here…" 

They all loaded onto the C-17, the human medic gave her medicine and a blanket wrapped around her,

"Mommy!" Bolts jumped out of ratchets grip and ran over to her and climbed up into the blanket and poked his head out then hissed,

"Easy little one, were just."

Bolts hissed again, "Weave us awone!" he dug his head into her side,

"Sorry, that big robot scared us both, I'm kenz, this is Bolts techno jumper, but I call him bolts," she sighed,

"Optimus," the prime said, "This is ratchet, Lennox, Epps, and the other soldiers,"

She nodded, "What did that robot want with bolts?"

"He's a sparkling, the future of our race," Optimus stood tall,

"Me no want race, me want mommy!" bolts hissed,

"I found him running around the alleys in my home town, he's been with me for 3 years." She looked at him,

"That would explain why he calls a 17 year old mommy," Ratchet sighed, "You can't keep him, he has to be with his own kind," he reached for him,

Bolts screamed again and began to cry loudly,

"Hey! Back off!" she growled lowering her brows, "No one touches bolts!"

Bolts clung to her tightly, "No take away mommy!" 

Optimus looked at the girl who was clearly protecting the innocent little being who wanted nothing to do with them, not even knowing about the war. And the millions of lives lost, killed, stolen from them. Optimus knew being apart from someone was hard, just like he had lost Elita-1, and other friends of his back on their home world, Cybertron.

"We'll give you the medical help you need. We'll check over bolts as well. Then return you to your home town with every-thing you need, protection wise, home and food." Optimus looked away from her,

Bolts looked up at the prime and wiped his little tears, "Yous hewpin us? Whys?"

Optimus looked at the little bot, "Because. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. I will not force someone to do anything they wish not to,"

Bolts nodded, "Me come hewp yous if my mommy comes." He held onto her shirt,

Optimus smiled slightly then nodded, "Agreed,"

Bolts rubbed his little eyes, "Me sweepy,"

"Nap time I guess," she smiled and kisses bolts forehead then laid over 3 seats holding bolts close,

"A sparkling thinks it's a human child," Ratchet chuckled, "Now I've seen everything,"

"Kindness is a virtue, Ratchet. He thinks that because he watches her," Optimus looked at the sleeping human girl with the little purple robot, "She's showed what I've learned… A mother hen act is what Lennox said."

Ratchet nodded,

Mean while at the decepticon head quarters:

"The autobots have the sparkling… You fail me yet again, Star Scream." Megatron growled,

"It was barricades fault for letting the human female get away with it…" Starscream eager to point the blame away from himself onto another,

Barricade growled, "She wasn't suppose to survive, I was expecting the human to be killed by the predators in the area…"

"The sparkling feels the human is his mother, then. We kidnap her, he will follow."

Back on the C-17:

It began to land at the Diego Garcia air strip. The tires hitting the ground, the propellers stopped turning, the cargo bay opened and soldiers exited, Optimus walked over to the human and poked her.  
>"Come on, time to leave the craft."<p>

She sat up and carried bolt inside and meeting them was a loud yell from a woman in a business suit, kenz hid behind prime's leg.

"Optimus, who is this?" she pointed,

"Mearing this is Kenz, the one who took care of the sparkling." Optimus looked at the woman, "She's staying."

"Optimus, this is a government facility. Not a place for baby sitters." Mearing shifted the glasses on her face,

"Look ma'am I don't want to be here anymore than you want me. Suck it up. I'm only doing this for bolts, Got it?" Kenz looked at her with her eye brows lowered,

The woman blinked, "Insulting a government official, that'll get you Far."

"I'll listen to their orders lady, not yours."

The woman narrowed her eyes then walked away.

Optimus raised an optic at her,

"What…"

Optimus chuckled and shook his head, "follow me," He walked towards a room that looked like an office, "Here's where you'll stay. Well get you a bed."

She looked at him, "Alright,"

Bolts curled up in her arms, "What we do?" he looked at optimus nervously,

"You'll be with bumblebee, bolts. You two look similar," Optimus smiled,

Bolts nodded and squeaked,

The big yellow mech walked toward then he beeped and talked through the Fm and Am radio.

"Names. BUMBLEBEE! How you doing. Partner, Yeeeehaa!" He smiled,

Bolts giggled, "he funny,"

Bumblebee smiled, "Hey little buddy. How's it. GOING?" Bumblebee chimed,

Bolts giggled again, "Me good,"

Bumblebee chuckled, "You and her. Want to. Go for a ride?"

Bolts squealed and nodded,

"Aaaaaarightly then!" bumblebee jumped and transformed into a yellow Chevy camaro with black racing stripes,

"Whoa." She gasped, "Awesome,"

"Little lady, likes the. Paint job?" Bee asked,

She nodded,

"Then lets go. Have a good time. Be for I die of. BOREDOM." Bee groaned opening his car doors,

She climbed into the side, "lets go then slow poke,"

"I'm not old!" Bumblebee took off out of the base,

"Holy macaroni!" She squealed as the car took off down the road,

Bolts giggled and clapped, "Mari Gwas! Mari Gwas!"

"Mardi Gras?" Bumblebee's radio asked.

"It's a giant party in Louisiana, we go every time," She leaned back,

"Then lets go have us a good time!" Bumblebee yelled taking off onto the high way,  
>Bolts looked out the window chirping and looking at the different sights there was, "MOO!" Bolts pointed to cows,<p>

"yep cows.." she smiled,

"so, might I ask a question." Bee's radio said, "How does it feel to be a mother, when you're only 17 years old?"

"Well, it's not, all that bad. It has its ups and downs sometimes but its one heck of a ride," she answered blankly,

"hmm. Alright," Bee sighed, "But what if,"

Bumblebee was cut off when bullets rang through his win shield, bumblebee quickly turned off the high way and into a field, he quickly transformed out of vehicle mode, "Run!" He screamed, it was barricade. He'd come out of nowhere.

She picked up bolts and ran as fast as she could running into a corn field and saw a drainage tube then sighed, "Bolts." She placed him inside of her sweat shirt, "Stay here," she placed him in the tube, "I'm going to lead them off…"

"Wuves you momma," he kissed her check,

She looked at him, "Loves you too," She kissed his head, "Stay!" she took off running out of the corn,

"Yo! Scrap heaps!" she screamed at them,

"There she is!" Barricade pointed,

"After the human brat!" Star Scream squawked, "Don't let her get away!"

Barricade transformed and speed after her, she took off in a dash running into the corn the opposite direction of bolts.

"Running is pointless, worthless human! Surrender!" Barricade ordered,  
>"As if!" she kept running but barricade easily remained at her heels,<p>

Barricade transformed and quickly snatched her up and transformed back into vehicle mode the seatbelts restraining her from all movement, "If I had the option I'd kill you right here right now! But lord megatron wants you." He growled,

She struggled to get free, pulling on the restraints. "Let me go!" She screamed,

Bolts heard her screams, "Momma!" he ran with the sweat shirt tied around his neck like a cap,

But it was too late; Barricade took off out of bolts reach. Bolts watched crying, "MOMMA! Bee! He gots hers!" Bolts screamed to bumblebee,

Bumblebee sighed, "We have to wait," he picked bolts up, "She's at the mercy of the cons now."

Bolts cried and buried his face into bumblebee, "Mommy!"

Bumblebee sighed then transformed and headed back towards the autobots base.

4 hours later: Decepticon base:

"Wake up, you pathetic flesh bag." Starscream snarled,

"Do stick your head in a cow's ass," She grumped,

"Threatening will get you nowhere," Megatron growled, "Now tell me, how did you become of the sparkling?"

"And I should tell you, WHY. Exactly?" She rolled her eyes

"Because if you don't I will have then execute you on the spot,"

"Oh a death threat, good one." She smirked,

Megatron growled, "Smart mouthing will get you nowhere, little one."

"Sure, go jump in a mud hole!" she growled back,

Star scream brought out his sword, "now," He grazed it on her stomach pressing it cutting the skin,

"Ah!" She winched,

Star scream smirked, "Humans, fragile. Pathetic." He cut her forehead,

Autobots base:

"Gotta get my mommy back!"Bolts yelled,

Optimus sighed,

"We have to at least try and get her back," Iron hide said with his gruff voice,

"Bolts, you stay behind with bumblebee," Optimus said,

Bolts nodded, "Otay,"

Optimus, Iron hide, and Ratchet transformed and speed off towards the decepticons.

Bolts looked up at bumblebee, "We go to?"

Bumblebee nodded picked up bolts and speed after them,

Decepticons headquarters:

"Wake up you pathetic flesh bag," Star scream snarled,

She had fallen limp and unresponsive. Blood dripped from her body onto the floor below, a puddle of red liquid had formed, she was bleeding to death.

A few pounds on the door were heard,

Starscream opened the door, barricade fell forward, and there stood iron hide. "Away from the human!" he fired hitting Starscream in the chest, "Die con Die!" he shouted,

"Ack!" Starscream flew back hitting the wall,

Ratchet ran in and slowly picked up with human, "Shes lost a lot of blood,"

"Mommy!" Bolts screamed on bumblebees shoulder,

"Bumble bee!" Optimus's eyes widened at the sight of them,

"Autobots transform and retreat! Now! We have to get the sparkling out of here!"

They all speed off towards the autobots base.

Back at auto bot base:

"She should wake up soon," Ratchet said,

Lennox gently laid her down on a white bed,

"She is otay?" Bolts looked climbing up on the bed,

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, she just needs to rest,"

Bolts curled up under her arm,

Ratchet smiled then walked away.

A few hours later she began to stir and wake from her sleep, Bolts looked up at her. "Momma?"

"H…hey bolts," she smiled,

"Mommy!" he hugged her tight, "Me misses yous!" he bounced up and down on her,

"AH. Easy bolts,"

"Oh sowy momma," he stopped and curled up to her,

"It's alright," she smiled and held him close,

"My mommy." He chirped,

She held him tight and tried to stand

"No momma, no moves. You huwt." Bolts looked at her,

"I'm ok," She stood up and looked him with a weak smile,

"O…okay..." He looked at her with unsure eyes,

"I wont fall that easy," She walked into the main hanger of the army base and looked around, the only ones there were ratchet jazz, ratchet and bumblebee.

"Where are the others?" She looked at them,

"Recovery bay. Like you should be in bed." Ratchet said,

"Can I see them? I really do need to thank them for….re…" She paused, "Saving my life,"

"5 minutes," Ratchet grumped annoyed, "Then off to bed,"

She sighed, "Alright," She walked into the recovery bay,

Optimus and Iron hide were sitting on giant berths looking like they just got hit by a train. "How you guys feeling?" she walked up to optimus,

He looked down at her and paused with a sigh, "Good, how are you healing, Young one?"

"Good, little achy but, fine. I'm sorry you guys had to go save me, again."

"Your quick thinking saved bolts, that are all that matters," Iron hide grunted, "Did good kid."

She nodded, "Yeah," Her arms tightened around bolts,

"You alright?" Optimus raised a brow,

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"Momma! I show you some tin wit bee?" Bolts looked at her,

She nodded, "Okay,"

Bolts jumped out of her arms and ran off to bumblebee, "She say okay!" bolts giggled,

Bumblebee let out a 'Yeeeehaa!' and out around the corner came bumblebee and bolts dressed as cow boys.

She blinked then busted out laughing and giggling,

Bolts looked up at her smiling, "Me cow boy, bee idea" he giggled,

She smiled up at bumblebee, "Nice,"

Optimus smiled and chuckled,

(To be continued)


End file.
